la potion snape
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Harry en a marre de se faire jeter pas snape, un jour de devoir écrit noté, il décide de se venger ...
1. Chapter 1

C'était le matin et Harry Potter ainsi que ses camarades de gryffondors et ses ennemis serpentars avaient cours de potion. Rien qu'à savoir ça, Harry était déjà d'une humeur maussade. Car même s'il avait fini par réussir à détruire Voldy, pour Snape c'était toujours un bon à rien, un arrogant et stupide élève. Il avait beau faire des efforts en cette matière, son professeur prenait un malin plaisir à sous noter ses devoirs et ses travaux pratiques. Harry en avait vraiment marre d'être sa cible. Surtout qu'il faisait tout pour le respecter. En effet il avait mûri et ne voulait plus jouer. Mais ce matin il s'était levé du pied gauche . Ils arrivèrent près de la porte des cachots et patientèrent. Drago ouvrit sa grande bouche pour ne pas changer.

"Alors Potty, prêt à te faire martyriser?

- Ah non Malfoy commence pas! je ne suis pas d'humeur, alors si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un sort de chauve furie aux fesses, tu ferais mieux de la boucler."

Snape arriva à ce moment là:" Ai-je bien entendu Mr Potter, vous menacez un élève en plein couloir d'un sort?

Drago qui en rajoute: Oui c'est exactement ça Monsieur, Potter adore que vous lui enleviez des points et que vous lui colliez un devoir supplémentaire.

Snape qui répond: Bien dans ce cas Mr Potter je retire 20 points à Gryffondor, vous pouvez entrer et en silence.

Harry fulminait de rage, il trouvait ça injuste, c'était le serpentar au beau cul qui cherchait et c'était lui qui prenait. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi de Potter. Ils rentrèrent sagement dans les cachots et s'installèrent à leur place. Mais ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'était que Snape réagissait ainsi envers lui, car il le désirait. Alors il posa ses yeux sur lui un moment, le temps que tout le monde s'installe. Dès que le silence fut fait, il commença son cours.

"Bien, vos ASPICS approchent à grand pas. Bien que je sais que la plupart d'entre vous n'auront pas la chance d'obtenir un Optimal, je dois quand même perdre du temps surtout avec certains (son regard se pose automatiquement sur Potter) vous enseigner cet art. Aujourd'hui interrogation surprise sur _"comment préparer la potion félix félicis"_. Dans ce devoir je veux que vous mentionnez tout, étape par étape, le temps qu'il faut entre chaque étape, les propriétés des ingrédients, tout. Vous avez deux heures."

Tous les élèves se décourageaient déjà sauf Hermione bien entendu.

Harry se disait: "Ca ne sert à rien que je fasse des efforts, il va encore me mettre une bulle ."

Alors il lui vint une idée, Oh oui il allait le faire son maudit devoir mais vu qu'il ne risquait rien ou au pire d'être collé, il s'en fichait, il prit le risque. Après tout il pouvait bien rigoler et prendre un peu sa revenche. Donc il décida d'inventer une potion. Il commença à écrire , voici son devoir:

**LA POTION SNAPE**

Ingrédients:

M+ les trois S.

M= Magie

Les trois S= Sang+ Sucre+ Sexe.

Et de l'eau dans un chaudron, il ne faut pas oublier sinon je me fais encore harceler. Donc je reprends par la Magie.

Cet ingrédient est indispensable dans le monde des sorciers, car il nous appartient en chacun de nous, chez certains, ça révèle le meilleur mais malheureusement chez d'autre, ça éveille le pire. Allez savoir pourquoi, seul Snape nous le dira.

Enfin bref **premier ingrédient indispensable, notre essence de magie**: prélever un peu de magie en la personne Snape et en sa propre personne, puis verser dans le chaudron, mélanger avec la touillette.

**Deuxième ingrédient :le sang.**

Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que le sang est notre essence de vie et qu'il alimente notre coeur, encore faudrait-il que la personne Snape en est un car à le voir, ce n'est pas du sang mais des cailloux qui circulent dans ses veines, ce n'est pas un coeur mais de la pierre qu'il a en lui pour vivre.

Pauvre Snape, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Toujours être à l'affut d'un petit Potter dans le seul but de lui donner une retenue ou de lui enlever des points. Il est vrai que je me pose des questions. Combien de fois j'ai eu envie de tailler un peu sa peau pour voir ce qui émane de ses veines. Mais j'y ai réfléchi à deux fois et me suis dis qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir.

Donc pour cet ingrédient, il faut avec une dague, se trancher la peau de l'index gauche et verser trois gouttes du sang de l'être Snape dans le chaudron, faire de même avec sa propre personne et touiller.

**Troisième ingrédient: Le sucre.**

Ah oui, le meilleur ingrédient pour adoucir l'amertume de la personne Snape. Et oui il faut savoir que la personne Snape est toujours irritable, froide, sarcastique, et n'aime pas la chaleur et la compagnie humaine. Donc je rajoute ce sucre pour essayer de l'adoucir, de le rendre gentil, cependant est-ce que ça va suffir. Pour en être sûr, il faudrait peut être verser des tonnes de sucre dans le chaudron. Mais je ne prendrai pas ce risque car je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver diabétique, surtout pour lui. Ah lala, tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour changer la personne Snape. Le pauvre j'en arrive à le plaindre, quoi que non en fait.

Donc, prendre une cuillère à café et du sucre en poudre, en verser trois fois dans le chaudron. Pourquoi trois, car un, ce n'est pas assez, deux, ça va par pair mais ce n'est pas suffisant, donc trois, car ça représente un lien, la trinité, une union souple. N'est -ce pas professeur Rogue? Vous me le direz plus tard.

**Quatrième et dernier ingrédient, le plus important de tous: Sexe.**

Ah là! Ca va être très compliqué de se procurer cet ingrédient. En effet, je ne pense pas que la personne Snape connaisse les plaisirs, l'extase et les joies du sexe. Sinon il serait moins irritable. Le pauvre, il doit se satisfaire lui même, comment peut -il mettre un homme ou une femme dans son lit, froid comme il est. Les maisons de passes peut être, non je ne crois pas, rien qu'à le voir même les catins et les libertines s'enfuiraient.

Moi ça va je n'ai pas ce problème, depuis que j'ai détruis face de serpent, je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour oublier cette horreur. Et je peux vous dire cher Monsieur Snape, que j'éprouve beaucoup de plaisir autant avec des hommes qu'avec des femmes. Mais pour la personne Snape, comment va t'on faire pour cet ingrédient si délicieux quand il est bien utilisé. Ca c'est encore une question sans réponse.

Décidement cette potion est presque irréalisable et aussi difficile que le félix félicis. Quoi que là j'en aurai bien besoin de Félix, pour m'aider à vous soudoyer. Mais bon, il ne faut pas rêver non plus. Sèrieux je pourrais presque faire une prière en votre nom pour être sûr que la potion marchera.

Celle-ci ferait: "oh Merlin, faîtes qu'un jour le batard graisseux des cachots, connaisse ne serait-ce qu'un peu le fait de grimper aux rideaux, que celà se fasse un jour ."

Donc je reprends car si un jour , par le plus grand des hasards, j'arrive à obtenir cet ingrédient de votre part, il faut que je vous explique son rôle dans la potion. Après une nuit torride faîte de calins, de tendresse, de cris de plaisir et d'amour, prélever cet ingrédient chez la personne Snape et le mettre dans le chaudron, faire de même avec la personne concernée et remuer une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que le mélange soit homogène et lisse. Laisser cuire à feu doux pendant une heure et conserver au frais, pour éviter qu'elle pourrisse.

**_Explication et fonctionnement de la potion:_**

Si toutefois, par malheur, un élève arrive un jour à faire cette potion, il faut qu'il sache qu'elle a pour effet d'essayer d'amadouer la terreur des cachots. Mais attention, cet être est extrêmemnt difficile à approcher, alors prenez garde chez camarades, à ne pas vous faire prendre entre ses griffes. Pour celui qui réussit, ce sera un exploit à inscrire dans le livre des recors du monde. Et pour ce qui est du sexe, alors là je vous souhaite bonne chance, pour oser s'approcher de lui et proposer une partie de jambes en l'air. J'imagine déjà sa tête, à mon avis celui qui lui fera ce genre de proposition finira attacher dans ses cachots jusqu'aux restants de ces jours. Alléluia Dumbledore est encore là, donc pas de risque que l'élève en question reste prisonnier longtemps.

**_Conclusion:_**

**_Bref voilà la potion Snape, dans toute sa splendeur, peut être qu'elle existe dans des ouvrages qui sait, il faudra peut être vérifier ça à la bibliothèque de l'école, ou à votre armoire de livres personnel, n'est-ce pas mon cher professeur, que ce maudit devoir vous soit profitable pour une fois. Au moins si vous me mettez une bulle, elle sera justifiée cette fois-ci. Sur ce , j'espère que ça vous a plu._**


	2. Chapter 2

A la fin des deux heures, Harry rendit son devoir mais garda le même visage pour éviter de montrer quoi que ce soit. Mais sortis des cachots, il éclata de rire. Ses amis étant étonnés lui demandèrent ce qui lui arrivait. Il leur répondit qu'il expliquerait plus tard. Le reste de la journée s'était passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le soir à la salle commune, il discuta de son plan avec Hermione et Ron.

"Harry qu'est ce que tu avais tout à l'heure après le cours de potion?

-Rien, j'ai juste fait le devoir à ma manière.

-C'est à dire? Qu'est ce que tu as faits?

- J'ai écrits une potion sur Snape qui parle de sa frigidité et de sa froideur.

-Non, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai?

-Si Hermione, non mais attends, quand je fais des efforts, il me met quand même un zero et j'en ai marre. Au moins cette fois, il aura une bonne raison.

-Mais tu pourrais te faire virer.

-Non, il n'osera pas.

-Ce n'est pas bien. Et toi Ron au lieu de rigoler aide moi à le raisonner."

En parlant de Ron, celui-ci était mort de rire et se pliait en deux d'hilarité. Harry le rejoignit et seule Hermione s'engoissait. Mais Harry la réconforta et lui dit que ça irait.

Du côté de chez Snape, il commençait à corriger les devoirs, il en était exaspéré, entre celui de Londubat qui méritait un Désolant et ceux de Crabbe et Goyle qui frisait le Troll, l'ensemble de la classe s'en sortait avec des acceptables. Il arriva à celui de Harry.

_"A nous Potter, que m'avez vous écrits comme torchon cette fois? "_

Il commença à lire le parchemin, et il fut sidéré. Il hésita entre l'envie de meurtre ou d'éclater de rire. Avant de corriger, il décida de le lire en entier. Au fur et à mesure, il devenait de plus en plus rouge et une grande rage montait en lui, si Potter avait été à son bureau ce moment même, il aurait fini étranglé. Arrivé à la partie du Sexe, il n'était pas content du tout, et tirait une gueule de six pieds de long. A la fin du devoir, il jeta le parchemin sur le bureau et se leva en rage:

_"Oh le fumier, arrogant, comme son père, stupide gryffondor, imbécile gamin, tête sans cervelle, Potter, misérable insolent, si je t'avais sous la main je te le ferai avaler ton parchemin, petit cul sexy se croit encore une fois de plus au desus de tout le monde, et bien fais gaffe de ne pas te retrouver sous moi. Attend là, mais c'est un genre de proposition qu'il a sous entendu non? Il faut que je le relise et par la même occasion je vais repondre à ses puériles questions. As tu veux jouer Potter et bien on va être deux."_

Snape reprit le parchemin, de l'encre rouge et commença à le corriger.

"**Premier ingrédient la Magie**: _1ère réponse à votre question_: Bien que celà ne vous regarde pas et que votre devoir est hors sujet, je vais quand même répondre à vos stupides questions. Ce n'est pas la magie qui me définit tel que je suis mais la vie et les gens autour de moi. Alors avant de juger regardez vous dans une glace.

**2 nd ingrédient le sang**: Je vous rassure Potter, c'est bien du sang rouge qui coule dans mes veines, ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas parti de votre fan club de monsieur célébrité que j'ai forcément un coeur de pierre. Tout le monde ne peut pas vous aimer. Et franchement à vous voir on comprend pourquoi!,

**3eme ingrédient sucre**: Oh! vous pouvez mettre autant de sucre que vous le souhaitez, je n'en ai rien à faire, cependant vous avez raison, ne vous rendez pas malade pour moi, car je n'en ferai pas autant pour vous. Pour le chiffre 3, c'est juste. Ca me rassure , vous connaissez au moins les bases de la magie, vous n'êtes pas un cas si désespéré.

**Dernier ingrédient**: Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les hommes, ça ferait la une de la gazette des sorciers s'ils l'apprenaient. Notre chère célébrité une véritable tantouse. Mais rassurez vous, je n'en dirai rien, car je suis comme vous, et non je n'ai pas une inactivité dans ce domaine. Et ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas. Cependant ce que vous avez écrit sous-entends une proposition à mon égard, je ne savais pas que je vous attirais à ce point. Pour la prière, allez y ne vous gênez pas; votre batard graisseux si dévoué finira pas succomber et connaître les joies du plaisir commes vous dîtes. Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, mais il me semble que j'ai plus d'expèrience que vous en cette matière, donc vérifiez vos-dires avant des les écrire. Je ne vais pas dans les maisons de passes non plus.

**Explication et fonctionnement de la potion**: sachez que je ne m'appelle pas rusard pour m'amuser à enchainer des pauvres étudiants sans cervelle. Et comment osez vous mentionner Dumbledore, vous mériterez que je lui fasse lire le devoir, mais je ne veux pas risquer de lui infliger une crise cardiaque. Son protégé qui le déçoit, non biensûr c'est impensable. Mais vous avez raison si un élève me propose de coucher avec lui ou elle, croyez moi qu'il serait en retenue tous les samedis matins avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tout simplement car la plupart me le proposeront rien que pour se moquer de moi.

**Conclusion**: Alors j'ai vérifié comme vous me le demandez si gentilment. Votre potion n'est dans aucun livre. Et oui ce devoir m'a été profitable, comme ça je sais réellement ce que vous pensez de moi et j'ai raison depuis le début. Vous êtes comme votre père, insolent, stupide et arrogant. Sachez que je retire 50 points à Gryffondor et que je vous invite à une retenue ce soir à 20 heures dans mon bureau. Et ne soyez pas en retard, car vous me donnerez vraiment l'envie de vous étrangler."

Snape se sentait mieux et n'avait qu'une idée en tête, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il allait lui demander de la faire cette potion et il n'avait toujours pas noté le devoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Le devoir de Harry avait laissé des séquelles sur Snape. En effet le prof en question avait fait des rêves hérotiques toute la nuit, mettant en scène lui et son élève dans toutes les positions sensuelles possibles. Ses rêves étaient tellement chaud qu'il avait fini par jouir réellement. Le matin quand il s'était réveillé, il bouillonait de désir pour son jeune étudiant et il lui tardait de lui rendre ce maudit devoir; et surtout ce soir. Il allait lui montrer à Potter, comment faire monter la température. Lui qui le trouvait si froid. Snape partit dans la grande salle avec ses pensées.

Harry lui, s'était levé et préparé tranquilement. Il ne se souciait guère pour l'instant de la réaction de son professeur. La journée se passa comme sur des roulettes jusqu'à la dernière heure. Il avait cours de potion. Ses deux meilleurs amis se bécotaient quelquepart dans le chateau, alors il descendit tout seul vers les cachots. Il croisa Drago qui lui aussi pour une fois était seul. Seulement celui-là adorait provoquer la rébellion chez Harry, alors il le chercha:

"Alors Potter, tu n'es pas avec la belette?

-Et toi? Où sont passés tes gorilles? Tu les as envoyés se faire du bien et tester des nouvelles positions du kamasutra?

-Parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. Je suis sûr que je suis meilleur que toi dans ce domaine.

-C'est sûr, quand on voit le beau cul de ton père, il a dû bien t'enseigner les bases.

- Tu veux peut être un échantillon de mon expérience?

-Bien que tu aies toi aussi de belles fesses, non merci, je ne suis pas interessé par toi.

-Dommage!

-Arrête, je suis le survivant et c'est tout ce qui t'interesse chez moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?"

Drago lui vola un baiser pile avant que une horde d'élève arrivait près d'eux. Snape ouvrit la porte de ses cachots trente secondes après et les invita à prendre place. Dès que tout le monde fut installé, il commença son cours.

"Bien! Je vais commencer par rendre vos torchons. J'ai eu mal au coeur en les lisant. Continuez ainsi et vos chances d'obtenir un optimal en cette matière est quasiment nulle. Toutefois certains ne manquent pas d'imagination."

Aussitôt, son regard se posa sur Harry. Il le fixait de manière aguicheuse et Harry savait très bien pourquoi. Il n'avait pas dû rigoler en lisant son devoir. Snape commença par distribuer les parchemins dans les premiers rangs. Arrivé à Harry, il lui posa la copie d'un coup sec et lui murmura à l'oreille:

"Vous viendrez me voir ce soir dans mon bureau à 20 heures, vous découvrirez si je suis chaud ou froid"

Harry ressentit des frissons le parcourir entièrement. Il regarda sa copie et remarqua de suite qu'elle n'était pas notée. Alors il l'inspecta profondément et s'aperçut qu'elle avait été corrigée de A à Z. Il se disait:

_"Non, il a tout corrigé! il a même répondu aux questions! Oh mon dieu, il est gay en plus! Il a dû être vert de rage en lisant ceci! Je sens que je vais me faire étriper ce soir!"_

Le professeur avait passé le reste du cours à expliquer de façon générale la potion félix félicis. A la fin du cours tout le monde était parti et Harry était encore dans son petit nuage. Il fut interrompu par Ron qui lui piqua le devoir. Il pouffa de rire en le lisant au fur et à mesure. A la fin ses yeux pleuraient tellement il avait rigolé. Ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune et continuèrent de parler du devoir. Tous les gryffons finirent par être au courant et certains commençaient à faire une liste des amants que Snape aurait pû fréquenter. Voici les noms les plus ressortis:  
"Lucius et Drago Malfoy, Igor Karkaroff, Blaise Zabini, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid et même Voldemort"

A la fin tout le monde était mort de rire. Ils rejoignirent la grande salle avec un esprit joyeux et plaisentin.

A 20 heures pétantes, Harry se retrouva à la porte des cachots de son cher professeur. Il frappa et il entend un petit "entrez". Harry ouvrit la porte et entra. Snape l'attendait près d'une table. Un chaudron avec de l'eau à l'intèrieur chauffait. Snape le regarda avec un sourire sadique et attaqua:

Mr Potter, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici!

-Je me doute oui.

- Très bien, donc nous pouvons commencer. Vous allez me faire votre potion.

-Vous plaisentez?

-Ai'je l'air?

-Mais c'est une blague! elle est bidon et d'AILLEURS POURQUOI VOUS NE M AVEZ PAS NOTE CETTE FOIS CI? NON MAIS C EST QUOI QUI TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ VOUS? QUAND JE FAIS DES EFFORTS VOUS ME METTEZ FACILEMENT LA BULLE AVEC TOUS VOS SARCASMES EN PRIMES ET POUR UNE FOIS QUE JE VOUS DONNE L OCCASION DE LE FAIRE JUSTEMENT VOUS NE FAITES RIEN. VOUS AVEZ VRAIMENT UN PROBLEME. IL FAUT VOUS FAIRE SOIGNER.

- Premièrement vous me parlez sur un autre ton jeune homme, je ne suis pas weasel. Et deuxièmement je ne peux pas noter un tel devoir tant que la potion n'a pas été expérimenté. Donc je vous invite à la débuter. Vous disiez que j'étais un être difficile à approcher? Et bien je vous offre ce privilège, profitez en!"

Harry en était complètement abasourdi et pendant deux minutes il ne se passa rien. Snape commença à perdre patience.

"Bon Monsieur Potter, premier ingrédient, l'essence de magie. Je crois que vous savez comment on fait? Il me semble que vous avez écrit de commencer par moi?

-Oui c'est exact.

-Et après la votre n'est-ce pas?

- Oui mais..."

Snape préleva un peu de magie de sa baguette et la versa dans le chaudron. Harry fit de même car il se dit _"après tout, vu que la potion est bidon, il n'y a aucun danger."_

"Bien vous avez l'air de vouloir coopérer finallement, alors maintenant le sang. Tenez la dague et allez y coupez!

-Vous n'y pensez pas?

- Allons Mr potter, votre courage gryfforondesque vous abandonnerait-il?

-Je ne souhaite pas vous faire mal!

- J'en ai vu d'autres, rien que le fait de vous supporter est pire."

Harry piqua la peau de l'index de Snape avec la dague et en versa 3 petites gouttes dans le chaudron. Il fit pareil avec son propre index. Heureusement que la potion n'avait pas bocou de réaction, c'était plutot bon signe, elle prenait une couleur légèrement rose nacrée.

"Vous voyez vous ne m'avez pas fait mal! Maintenant le sucre il me semble non?

-Oui! Mais je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là!

-Pourquoi celà? avez vous peur d'aller jusqu'au bout?

-Non mais si ça explose?

-On prend le risque! Comme ça je serai débarassé de vous une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors 3 cuillères à café de sucre. A vous l'honneur."

Harry prit le sucre et exécute. De suite la couleur de la potion passa du rose à l'argenté. Harry se demanda: _"mais elle marche cette potion?"_ Snape le regardait et le détaillait, lui se disait: _"c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment beau gosse cette année, mmh, je sens qu'on va se régaler cette nuit!"_

"Dernier ingrédient, vous avez mis la procédure dans votre devoir, donc nous allons l'appliquer à la lettre.

- Vous êtes sèrieux?

-Je ne suis pas du genre à me defiler Potter! Allez y faites moi découvrir les joies du sexe, montrez moi comment vous prenez du plaisir et comment vous en donnez à votre partenaire. Je vous laisse explorer mon corps et mes sens."

Harry le regarda complètement sonné par sa dernière tirade et ne réagit pas. Alors Snape commença à se déshabiller. Il dévoila devant les yeux de Potter un joli torse légèrement musclé et un ventre ni trop gros, ni trop maigre. Il se tourna sur lui même, dans le dos il avait un magnifique tatouage représentant deux serpents entremêlés en un cercle. Puis voyant que Potter ne réagissait toujours pas, il rajouta.

"Et bien Mr Potter, dans votre devoir il est stipulé que pour cet ingrédient, il faut passer une nuit torride remplies de calins, de tendresse et d'amour, alors allez y, j'attends! Commencez par enlever vos vêtements si vous voulez m'exiter.

-Vous voulez vraiment qu'on passe à la bagatelle?

-Nous devons en passer par là pour la potion; allez faîtes appel à votre courage des lions!

-Très bien!"

Harry enleva ses vêtements entièrement et regarda Snape droit dans les yeux. Le professeur ne mit pas longtemps à retirer le reste dévoilant son érection. Ses yeux se voilèrent de désir à la vue du corps sublime de son étudiant. Il s'approcha de lui, en faisant le tour pour bien observer chaque détail. Il s'arrêta, souffla derrière sa nuque et y déposa de tout petits baisers circulaires. Harry fut parcouru de frissons à ce contact. Il n'avait pu retenir un soupir de plaisir.

Snape le retourna et lui captura ses lèvres avidement, il ballada ses mains partout s'attardant sur les petites fesses rondes. Il incita son élève à le toucher en lui prenant ses mains qui déposa sur son membre dressé comme un piquet. Il l'aida à se caresser et poussa de petits cris de plaisir. Il lui chuchotta: _"est-ce que ça vous convient Potter? "_ et il continua a le caresser, à le lécher, l'embrasser. Il fit ressortir ses tétons durcits et Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier. Snape caressa son intimité et lui prit ses lèvres de nouveau.

Harry était rempli de spasmes et s'abandonnait carrément aux douces tortures de son professeur. Cependant celui-ci ne l'entendait pas ainsi:

_ " Toutefois, vous méritez une petite punition Monsieur Potter, mettez vous à genoux."_ Harry obéit et s'agenouilla. Snape approcha sa verge et lui ordonna_:"dans votre bouche"_ , Harry hésitait un peu mais en même temps une vague de désir le poussa à le faire, alors il le prit et le caressa profondément avec sa langue et ses lèvres.

Snape adorait et succombait totalement. Il donnait lui même des coups de hanches pour contribuer à ce petit traitement. Harry continuait de s'occuper de son anatomie et Snape atteignait le nirvana. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête mais il ne voulait pas jouir dans cette bouche si chaude, si humide non plus. Il préférait prendre son élève et le posseder entièrement.

A contre coeur il demanda à Harry de s'arrêter. Il le releva et le conduisit dans sa propre chambre. Il embrassa de nouveau en le poussant sur le lit. Il traça des lignes humides au creux du cou, descendit sur le torse, le nombril, il effleura le sexe de son étudiant. Celui-ci était complètement électrisé et se donnait entièrement. Snape remonta et lui murmura à l'oreille: _" Vous êtes tout bonnement exquis Potter, un vrai péché."_ Puis il recommença ses léchouillages jusqu'au membre de son étudiant et lui procura mille sensations et plaisir que Harry n'avait jamais connu. Il gémissait et criait mais Snape n'avait pas fini de se venger donc il remonta et au creux de son oreille :

_" Je vous ordonne de m'appeler Sèverus de façon très sensuelle, en appuyant bien sur les S"_

Harry obéit: _"Sèverusssssssssssssssss"_

Snape: _"encore_"

Harry recommence: _"Sèverusssssssssssssssssssssss_"

Snape continue sa vengeance: _"Plus fort et suppliez moi"._

Harry qui était complètement soumis, cria un peu plus fort _:" je t'en supplie Sèverussssssssssssss, je t'en suppile Sèverussssssssssssssssssss"_

Snape était au paradis ou en enfer , il répondit: "Oh oui, j'aime quand tu m'obéis ainsi, tu m'exites davantage, et maintenant retourne toi."

Harry se mit sur le ventre. Snape le contempla avec la fièvre du désir et commença à l'embrasser tendrement sur la ligne du milieu, en descendant lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à la chute des reins. Il lècha les fesses en traçant des cercles et s'aventura à son intimité. C'en était trop pour Harry qui gémissait et criait de plus en plus fort. Son désir grimpait comme le feu dans une forêt et suppliait Sèverus de le prendre pour ne faire su'un. Snape ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença son intrusion. Gentilment pour ne pas le blesser non plus. Une fois que Harry fut habitué, il actionna des mouvements souples et lents. Il controlait son désir car il voulait explorer chaque recoin , chaque parcelle de l'intimité de Potter.

Une fois ceci fait, il redemanda à Harry de le supplier et actionna des coups de reins sec et bref, lui aussi finit par crier et il était bien. Il faisait durer le plaisir en demandant à Harry de se toucher également. Ils gémissaient ensemble et se procuraient tendresses et plaisir mélangés à un brasier de désir incomensurable.

Au bout de longues minutes et d'exitations, ils atteignirent ensemble la jouissance et l'extase. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre ce fût une nuit qu'ils n'oubliront jamais de leur vies, car tous les deux avaient ressentis à ce moment là , un sentiment indéfinissable. C'était 10000 fois plus fort que l'amour. Ils s'allongèrent ensembles, l'un dans les bras de l'autres et dormirent que quelques heures avant la levée du jour.

Au petit matin, ils se levèrent gentilment, Harry qui avait quand même une curiosité aussi grande que des niffleurs, préleva un peu de leur jouissance qu'il versa dans le chaudron et puis sans qu'ils s'y attendirent:

**"BOUM"** La potion en question explosa. Un nuage de fumée noire se dispersa dans le bureau et Snape commença à s'énerver:

"POTTER! MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VOUS A PRIS ? TETE SANS CERVELLE CONGENITALE. OH MON BUREAU MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI. C'EST MALADIF CHEZ VOUS LES CONNERIES!

-Attendez , regardez!"

Le temps que Snape lui criait dessus, Harry avait eu le bon sens de regarder dans le chaudron, et il y découvrit deux alliances de mariages. Sèverus en fut stupéfait. Il ne dit rien pendant deux minutes. Harry se retourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

"Vous m'aimez?

-Vous dîtes n'importe quoi Potter.

-Arrêtez, il y avait une chance sur 100000 pour que la potion marche, et ces alliances ne sont pas là par hasard. Alors?

-Vous avez raison, je vous aime.

-Depuis quand?

-L'année dernière, quand tu as tué Voldemort.

- Tout ce temps? Attendez une minute! C'est pour ça que vous me pourrissez la vie deux foix plus que d'habitude?

- En effet, je ne supporte pas de vous voir entourés de mecs, qui sont là à vous traquer comme si vous étiez un morceau de viande. J'étais jaloux, comme Malfoy par exemple.

- Malfoy? Non mais vous délirez? Je ne suis pas si désespéré pour coucher avec lui! C'est vrai qu'il a de belles fesses mais il n'est pas mon genre du tout. Et vous ne croyez pas que ça aurait été plus simple de m'en parler?

-Pour que vous me rejetiez par la suite? Non merci!

-Tout aurait dépendu de la façon dont vous me l'aurez annoncé. Arrêtez de vous sous-estimer.

-J'ai trop été blessé dans la vie.

-Moi aussi, s'il y a une personne qui peut vous comprendre c'est bien moi. Waow ! c'est génial!

-Il faut aller voir le directeur.

-Oui mais pas avant ceci mon cher professeur Snape."

Harry le prit par le col et l'embrassa sauvagement. Snape répondit à ce baiser avec autant de fureur et de passion mêlés à l'espoir. A la fin , Harry lui dit tout simplement:

**"Moi aussi je t'aime, et je m'en suis réellement rendu compte cette nuit."**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry et Snape prirent le chaudron et de la poudre de cheminette. Ils n'osaient toucher les alliances, de peur des conséquences et ne voulaient pas traverser le chateau, pour affronter les regards curieux. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur, Albus était assis derrière son bureau et buvait son thé tranquilement. Quand il vit ses deux personnes préférées, il afficha un large sourire.

"Bonjour mon cher Sèverus, Harry, vous allez bien?

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour Albus, nous avons un problème.

-Vraiment? Asseyez vous! Du thé?

-Oui merci.

-Expliquez moi tout.

- Professeur, hier j'étais en retenue avec le professeur Snape et...

-Potter a inventé une potion bidon dans l'intention de me contrarier.... Ce qu'il y a c'est que visiblement sa potion n'est pas si bidon que ça."

Sèverus tendit le chaudron à Albus. Celui-ci le prit et quand il vit les alliances, il ne fut pas surpris du tout. Il s'en amusa même. Snape le regardait outré et Harry essayait de se cacher derrière les fumées de son thé.

"Alors qu'en pensez vous Albus?

- Juste une question quels ingrédients avez vous mis?"

Harry devint rouge comme une tomate et avait du mal à regarder Dumby dans les yeux. Celui-ci le rassura:

"Harry, mon garçon, je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur tous les toits.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. C'est le fait de vous décevoir plutôt.

-Mon garçon, j'en ai vu d'autres, et je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire pire que Voldemort par exemple.

-D'accord, mais promettez moi que ça restera entre nous et que le professeur Snape n'aura pas d'ennuis.

-Je te le promets.

-D'accords, nous y avons mis, notre essence de magie, notre essence de vie par le sang, du sucre et notre essence de l'amour par le ............... sexe."

Harry avait dit tout ça en baissant sa voix petit à petit. Il but une gorgée de thé et attendit. Snape avait mis sa tête entre ses mains. Quand à Albus, il réfléchissait puis il rompit le silence:

"Je vois, vous avez dû passer une bonne nuit!

-Mais Monsieur, ce n'était pas prémédité, honnetement, je ne pensais pas que la potion donnerait ceci. C'était censé être rien. J'ai tout inventé. Elle n'existe dans aucun ouvrage. N'est ce pas professeur Snape?

-En effet , Mr Potter a raison Albus, comment expliquer ceci?

- Vous ne comprenez pas?

-Non

- Vous ne voulez rien voir, c'est la différence. Harry, ton plus grand pouvoir qui émane de toi est celui de l'amour. Il est normal qu'il soit ancré dans ton essence de magie. Mélangé au sang , ça accroit votre relation. Sèverus, vous avez une forte personnalité qui équivaut à celle de Harry. Le sucre est le moins important, ça rend juste la potion douce. Quand à vos ébats, vos sentiments ont dû prendre le dessus à la relation charnelle. Mélangé au reste, ça ne peut que vous inciter à vous unir. Enfin bref, pour faire plus clair, Harry a encore une fois de plus braver l'exeption à la règle. C'est son pouvoir d'aimer qui a influencer cette potion. Félicitation Harry.

- Mais c'est incensé Albus!

- Non Sèverus, car vous l'aimez aussi fort que lui peut vous en rendre. Donc contre toute attente la magie a décidé de vous unir.

-Waow, c'est génial!

-Maintenant souhaitez vous aller jusqu'au bout? Pour l'union de sorciers, il suffit juste d'un grand sorcier.

- Oui, allons jusqu'au bout.

- Attendez Potter; ce n'est pas si simple. Et mon travail? Et les gens que vont ils penser?"

Harry ne le laissa pas continuer à débiter des âneries. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Albus souriait et demanda à un personnage de tableau d'aller chercher Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy. Ces deux-là arrivèrent intrigués.

"Bonjour jeunes gens, comment allez vous?

-Bien Monsieur mais que faisons nous ici?

-Vous allez assister au mariage de votre meilleur ami Miss Granger, et de votre parrain Mr Malfoy.

-C'est une blague? Potter dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Non je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir Dray, C'est bien vrai, ton cher parrain et moi allons nous marier et maintenant.

-Parrain, il t'a fait boire un philtre d'amour, ce n'est pas possible?

-Je t'assure Drago, je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que je l'aime.

-Bien dans ce cas, nous pouvons commencer."

Hermione se plaça à coté de Harry avec une alliance, Drago fit de même mais derrière Snape. Albus prononça les voeux sacrés de l'union et demanda aux témoins de passer les alliances. Une fois que nos deux amoureux les eurentt mis au doigt, un faisceau de lumière magique les entourèrent et scellèrent leur union.


End file.
